wingcommanderfandomcom-20200213-history
Carl T. LaFong
Carl T. LaFong (callsign Prankster) was a Lt. Colonel (TCSN Retired). He was pilot on the TCS Tiger's Claw. He fought in many of the same battles as Christopher Blair. He wrote a biography (The Memoirs of Lieutenant Colonel T. LaFong: The Kilrathi War's Greatest Ace (TCSN, Retired)) of his time on the Tiger's Claw and Concordia at the age of 73 many years after the war. He has been known to take some of Blair's stories for his own claiming certain kills were his. Background He was a member of the 1200 students who enrolled in the 201st plebe class at the Confederation Space Naval Academy] (TCSN Academy) on Hilthros, along with Todd Marshall and many others. Tanika Mariko gave them their initial orientation (but apparently graduated soon after and was transferred to the Claw). He first studied the The Plebe's Handbook, and its 800 year old Honor Code. His roommate was Michael Anthony. He, Anthony and Todd Marshall were often at odds and competition with each other. Once tried to pull a prank on him in revenge for some of the things Marshall had pulled on them. Once to defend Anthony's honor they put a mixture of manure, grease, oil, and whipped cream inside of helmet, and put it out of site so when he arrived for his final match this time with LaFong, he'd find himself the victim of a terrible prank. This earned LaFong the callsign "Prankster". Maniac was so irate, and flew irratic that the plebes started calling him Maniac. He was among the only top 200 who continued training as fighter pilots and graduated from the academy. His first assignment was on board the TCS Formidable with Todd Marshall, and Christopher Blair and four other trainees. He and Maniac were later assigned to the Tiger claw while the other five trainees remained behind. Though Blair was reassigned not long after. After a period of leave, he finally was placed on board the Claw at the beginning of the Vega Campaign. However, by that time both Maniac and Blair had been serving on the Claw during the Pilgrim Uprising. He came in time for the Vega Campaign. He spent two years on the space carrier and was one of few to survive the Vega, Goddard, and Firekka Campaign]s. Like Blair he was also accused of destruction of the Tiger's Claw (or at least claims to be). But was later exonerated of all charged, and spent ten years on the Caernarvon Space Station. He served on board the TCS Concordia during the Enigma Campaign. In total he had spent fifteen years on both ships. Late in his life, at age 71, he received an unusual call from a brash kid who identified himself as Tristan Roberts. He wanted to hire Long for his next bionetic holovid. He was designing interactive holovids that would allow people to experie the Kilrathi Wars as a pilot on the TCS Tiger's Claw, and in the sequel, aboard the Concordia. They needed LaFong as an advisor so that they would be as accurate as possible. He was given a solar, antigrav limo, and fed fruits from the second planet of the Brimstone System. These were released as Wing Commander I, and Wing Commander II respectively. During the project he thought at writing a book on his experiences as well. Personality Perhaps having a higher ego than even Maniac (if that is all possible) he calls himself the Greatest Ace, and tried to take credit for all the major events of Wing Commander I and II. He has been pretty successful with Trisam's help exploiting the universe with his plagiarized story. He openly admits that fame has gone to his head. Perhaps stealing Blair's stories and embellishing them was the greatest prank of his lifetime. Like Maniac, he doesn't play entirely by the book, and is known for his elaborate and often malicious pranks, which earned him the callsign Prankster during the academy. He is almost the complete opposite of the lowkey and mild disposition of Christopher Blair. Behind the scenes Lafong was a character introduced in the Wing_Commander I & II: The Ultimate Strategy Guide he the equivalent playable character to Chriopher Blair in The Kilrathi Saga, Armstrong in Super Wing Commander and Lyle Starbuck in Sega MegaCD version of Wing Commander. They negotiated, and LaFong was payed well.